


Crimson Glow

by drops_of_venus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Knifeplay, Light Angst, Smut, Spoilers, Strap-Ons, Swords, Vaginal Fingering, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drops_of_venus/pseuds/drops_of_venus
Summary: Your lover, Maki Harukawa, is an assassin for a powerful yakuza clan. You are a private investigator recently hired to uncover the crimes of this clan. When Maki is finally ordered to kill you to protect the clan's secrets, a midnight meeting between the two of you goes in an unexpected, though not unwelcome, direction.[All characters are 18+]
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Crimson Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning for Danganronpa V3

The typewriter’s keys clicked as your fingers danced over them. It was past midnight, and you sat alone in your study, listening to the rain lash against the wide, drafty windows while you typed. The occasional boom of thunder rattled the thin glass behind you, but you paid it no mind, intently focused on the letter you were crafting to your most recent client. Typewriter was your preferred method of correspondence. Computers, emails, and phone lines could be hacked and traced; an old-fashioned machine of ink and steel could not. And your dutiful messenger did his job quickly and effectively, not once misplacing a letter in all the time since you’d hired him. As an underground private investigator, you couldn’t risk any breach in secrecy.

Tonight, you were pleased to be writing your third and final letter back to your client, having wrapped up her case in no time. It was a typical one: she was convinced her husband was having an affair, and wanted you to help prove it. So you did. Piece of cake. Of course, she’d now petitioned you to give her money back, on account of how distraught she was at your discoveries. If you’d instead found out that her husband was _not_ having an affair, she would have demanded her money back on the insistence that you hadn’t done your job. And so it went with clients like her. But your policy was clear, as you were now typing onto the last piece of parchment you’d be delivering to her: No refunds.

Finishing up the last sentence of the letter, you shifted the paper down to the next line to write your signature, pausing to begrudgingly add….

_My condolences about your husband._

….before finally signing your name.

A sudden crash of thunder and the slightest flicker of your desk lamp made you look up, fingers frozen over the keys. Cursing under your breath, you prayed that the power wouldn’t go out. If it did, you’d simply have to call it a night, and finish your work in the daylight. But, being the nocturnal creature that you were, that was less than optimal.

After you’d paused long enough to reassure yourself that the lamp would stay on for the time being, you returned to your typewriter, pulling out the completed letter and prepping an envelope. Once you’d fanned the ink dry, you folded the parchment neatly into the envelope, reaching for your trusty stamp to seal it with wax.

The stamp slipped through your fingers and clattered to the floor under your chair, making you huff in frustration as you leaned down to fumble for it in the dim light. Snatching it back up at last, you rose to your desk, only to freeze, staring at the motionless, dark figure that had appeared right in front of you, and the long, thin gleam of a sword pointed directly at your neck.

You nodded in understanding, biting your lip as you met the crimson eyes locked onto yours. She was dressed in all black, the lower half of her face covered by a mask of the same color, long brown hair trailing down her back in a single braid, looking as much like a ninja as ever.

“Have they finally ordered you to kill me?” You asked.

“Yes,” came the soft, emotionless reply. Her gaze betrayed nothing, not a hint of fear, anger, or triumph. But, unless your eyes deceived you, you thought you saw the slightest of tremors in her hand as she held the katana at the ready.

“….And are you going to?” You questioned after a lengthy, unmoving silence had passed.

She didn’t respond for several seconds. Then, a small, “No.”

Your smile was half smirk as you leaned nonchalantly back in your chair. “In that case, why don’t you have a seat?” You gestured to the plush red chair across from your desk.

The woman didn’t move a muscle, the sharp metal of the tip of the sword still pointing right at your throat. Your expression became serious, and you decided, maybe, she needed a little encouragement.

Ducking around the side of the blade, you grabbed her wrist in your left hand and twisted, reaching down to your ankle with your right. She cried out in surprise and released her grip on the hilt of the sword, and it fell to the floor with a bang, narrowly missing your legs. With your other hand, you unsheathed your defense knife from its hidden sleeve on the outside of your leg, and brought it to rest gingerly against her throat as you tripped her with one foot, rolling her backwards onto the floor and straddling her waist to pin her down.

She narrowed her red eyes at you while you tugged her black mask down off her face, revealing the graceful curve of her chin, her ruby lips, and the tiny brown birthmark on her cheek that you adored so much. She gritted her teeth but didn’t struggle as you leaned in closer, whispering, “Hello, Maki.”

Unsmiling, she responded in a low, serious tone. “They’re onto you now. I couldn’t question their orders.”

“It’s nice to see you too! How have you been?” You mocked, grinning mischievously. “We haven’t spoken in weeks, and here I am, thinking you’ve disappeared off the face of the planet. All of a sudden you’ve broken into my study in the middle of the night to kill me. Let’s at least catch up first.”

She rolled her eyes. “You should know why I couldn’t contact you. They were already getting suspicious. Now, they’ve put the final nail in your coffin.”

You huffed, looking down to the knife you were dragging lightly across the skin of her neck, barely touching. You tilted your head thoughtfully to the side. “So what are you planning to do if you’re not going to kill me? If you show up back there tonight without my head on a silver platter, how do you think they’re gonna react to that?”

She didn’t reply, fixing you with her silent crimson gaze from the floor, paying no attention to the knife you were brushing across her throat.

You nodded. “Yeah. We both know what will happen. It’ll be your head rolling, not mine.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Her voice became hushed and urgent, a twinge of desperation finally breaking through the tough exterior. “Pretend I couldn’t find you? Go tell the head of the clan and confess that the woman I’ve been ordered to assassinate has actually been my lover for the past year?”

“You _know_ what else you can do,” you insisted, becoming serious. “My offer still stands.” You leaned in close again. “Run away with me, Maki.”

Her expression was pained. “I can’t…..”

“Now’s our only chance,” you continued. “Unless you kill me, right here, right now, you can’t go back home tonight. You can’t go back ever.”

“And who’s fault is that?” She grabbed your arm, pushing the knife away from her. You leaned back, sheathing your knife and letting her stand up, her red eyes flashing with sudden anger. You looked up at her with patience, but just a hint of sadness, from where you were now kneeling on the floor as if begging for her.

Her voice shook as she continued. “If you hadn’t gone snooping around in my clan’s business and found out too much, then this wouldn’t have happened. You could have stayed under the radar for as long as you wanted. As long as _we_ wanted. So why didn’t you just refuse to take this job?”

“You know I couldn’t do that,” you pleaded with her to understand. “That alone would have raised too much suspicion. The goal of my entire investigation was to buy more time for the two of us. And I did. And now we’re here.” You sighed. “We both know that this was inevitable.”

When she didn’t reply, just staring at the floor as the reality of your words sank in, you took one of her hands in yours, planting a slow kiss on her knuckles. Rising to stand, you cupped her face in your palm. “Maki….What’s keeping you in this place?”

For a moment, the only sound was the drumming of the rain on the windows. Then she spoke, her eyes still downcast. “I can’t break my contract. They’ll find me, and they’ll kill me.”

“They won’t,” you countered. “Not where we’ll be going.”

At that, her gaze finally rose to meet yours, and you added, “Of course, if anyone did find us, we can just pretend I kidnapped you.” You smiled, unsheathing your knife again and bringing it up to rest underneath her chin.

Her eyes flickered over to the sword lying on the ground, the one you’d disarmed her of so easily, and you followed her gaze with a tiny chuckle. “You really never were good with that katana, were you, Maki?”

Surprise stole your breath away as Maki took your face in her hands and twirled your head back around to face her, leaning in to kiss you on the lips. You closed your eyes and sighed into the kiss, grabbing her waist to pull her body closer to you. Her lips smacked softly as she parted her mouth to let you lock your lips with hers, and you felt her tongue start to gently brush against yours.

A loud clap of thunder startled you both away from each other, and you gave her a sudden, thoughtful glance. “That’s how you got in, isn’t it? You broke in right when that thunder hit so I wouldn’t hear you.”

She smirked, and went back to kissing you instead of replying. With your hands still around her waist, you turned her around so her back was to your desk, and you gave her the smallest shove to sit her down on it. Never breaking the kiss for a moment, she lifted her legs up to wrap them around your hips. Now she was the one pulling _you_ closer, until your bodies were pressed together, mouths moving in synchrony.

At last, after a moment, you pulled back, looking her up and down. Her crimson eyes shone with a passion that you rarely saw in her.

“Maki….” You began cautiously.

But she interrupted you. “Yes,” she said.

“Yes, what?”

“I’ll run away with you.”

A smile spread over your face, and you leaned in to kiss her on the side of the neck. “Nothing would make me happier,” you whispered.

She tilted her head back and sighed when you continued to kiss her neck, your mouth and tongue working downwards towards her shoulders, leaving a trail of faint hickeys in their wake. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise when you moved back upwards to take her earlobe in your teeth with a gentle tug. Then you were at her mouth again, kissing her fiercely with one hand on the back of her head and the other gripping her thigh.

After a few more moments of breathy sighs and smacking lips, she paused to whisper in your ear, “Take me.”

Standing back upright to gaze at her in appreciation, you brandished your knife again and tapped it lightly on the underside of her chin to get her to look up at you. “Of course I’ll take you with me,” you murmured. “Unless you mean something else by that?”

Wordlessly, she brought her hands to her chest, undoing the top button of her shirt.

“Ah,” you smirked. “I see.”

You stopped her from unbuttoning the second one with a hand over hers. Instead, you glided the tip of the knife down the fabric of her black shirt, slicing off the second button with a flick of your wrist. And on you continued, down and down until her shirt hung open for you, and she shivered as you let the cold metal brush delicately across her skin.

With another light, careful movement, you flicked her shirt off one shoulder with the knife, admiring her smooth skin. “You want to take this off for me?”

She nodded, shrugging the shirt off her shoulders and reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra. You tossed the knife off to the side, letting it thump to the floor in favor of taking her bra in your hands and tugging it off of her. Her hands went to your face, and yours to her breasts, as you leaned in to kiss her again, deeper and hungrier than before.

She sighed at a squeeze of your hands, and you gently fondled her nipples, feeling her body relax under your touch. She spread her legs apart just a bit farther to allow you to press your hips flush with hers, and the squeeze of her thighs around your body gave you a familiar flutter in your stomach.

You brought a careful hand to the waistline of her black leggings, and she nodded, taking your hand in hers and guiding you to touch her more. You gave a gentle squeeze and roll of your palm, and she let out a tiny moan at the feeling of your fingers through the fabric, her hips shifting slightly.

“Take them off,” she said, looking up at you earnestly. Nodding, you hooked a finger into each side of her pants and tugged downwards, stepping back momentarily to give her room to kick off her shoes and let you pull her leggings all the way off.

Then you returned to your original position, body flush with hers, hips pressing together, while you kissed her and ran your hands up and down her back. She laced her fingers through your hair, pulling just slightly as your mouths worked in tandem. You could feel the tingle of warmth growing between your legs, making your breath hotter, heavier, and imagined she was feeling the same.

Sure enough, she surprised you by reaching down to rip off her black, lacy underwear, kicking it off from her ankles and letting it fall to the floor. Now she was seated on your desk in front of you, naked, her hips and mouth eagerly moving against you. And you responded in turn, her eagerness making your body crave her more and more each second.

You reached up to pull off your own shirt up over your head, and Maki wasted no time in removing your bra for you. Then her warm hands were on your breasts, only to roam across your stomach and around to your back, exploring every inch of your bare torso. You were both breathing heavily now, no longer kissing, just hovering close, cheeks pressed together, taking each other in.

“Touch me,” she whispered into the side of your neck. “Please.”

You let one hand slide down her chest, passing over her stomach and below her bellybutton, slowly making your way towards where she wanted you most. When your fingers finally made contact with her soft mound, she sighed and rocked her hips forward into your touch. Gently, you stroked her until you could feel dampness on your fingers.

When you brought the tip of a single finger to her clit, she moaned and began kissing the side of your neck, coaxing you onward. You rolled the tiny button in a small, slow circle, and her hips strained against you in need, her wetness building and building, her breath deepening. Every sigh and soft sound of pleasure that slipped from her mouth was music to your ears, and you brought your other hand to her entrance, carefully inserting one finger, then another, making her gasp.

“Is that okay?” You checked.

“Yes,” she breathed, returning to kissing your neck. The feeling of her mouth on your skin was exquisite. No doubt she would be leaving a few hickeys of her own.

Sliding deeper until you could feel the slippery texture of her sweet spot, you began to push and drag your fingertips back towards you, repeating that motion until she was moaning again, her hips swaying into your hands, wordlessly begging for more.

But you paused, instead bringing your lips to her ear with a kiss, murmuring, “You want me to get the strap-on, love?”

“Yes!” she gasped, nodding.

With a chuckle, you removed your hands from her and cleaned her slick off your fingers with a slow lick. Then you simply reached around one side of the desk to fumble in your drawer for a small, silk bag. Out of it came the strap-on and harness you knew Maki adored so much.

She waited patiently, red eyes wide with desire, while you put on the harness and secured the pink strap-on dildo against yourself. Once you were satisfied it was on properly, you took her face in your hands again, giving her another kiss.

“You keep that thing in your _desk?”_ She asked in a mildly incredulous tone.

You shrugged. “I like to be prepared for anything, I suppose.”

She laughed, and it was such a beautiful sound that you couldn’t stop yourself from kissing her again on the side of her cheek.

Then she was gasping as you pressed her thighs further apart, bringing the tip of the pink dildo right to her sex, teasing her by rubbing just outside her entrance. She moaned quietly, running her hands up and down your back, tilting her hips up for you in anticipation.

“Please,” she breathed, “put it in.”

“Why so needy tonight, love?” You teased her, brushing your nose across hers with a small smile. “Couldn’t stand being away from me for that long?”

She huffed, shaking her head in attempted annoyance, but you could tell by her heavy breathing and the slick dripping from between her legs that she was anything but annoyed by you.

“Okay, okay, enough talk, I promise,” you chuckled softly. “Are you ready?”

She nodded, and you slowly began to enter her, making her sigh in delight at the gentle pressure. She took the thick length all the way in with ease, her eyes closing and her jaw going slack with pleasure.

“Tell me if anything hurts, and I’ll stop, okay?” You murmured.

“It doesn’t hurt,” she replied breathlessly. “Please….give me more.”

“Anything for you, love.” And you began to thrust.

Her moans became louder as you gained speed, your hips steadily rocking into her. Her inner walls were so slick, the silicone dick met no resistance sliding in and out. You watched her expression contort into one of pure bliss, head tilted back, eyes squeezed shut, and you felt your own body grow hot with arousal, your thrusts quickening. You could feel the slight, rhythmic pressure against your own sex as you continued the motion of your hips.

When you brought a hand to her clit, rubbing it with a finger at the same time as you thrust into her, she threw her head back and groaned, chest heaving. Her breaths grew shallow, quickening into a soft panting, and her body began to tense under your hands. You let out a small hiss at her fingernails suddenly raking across your back, but you didn’t mind it at all.

“Just think of all the things you and I can do once we get out of this place,” you said, continuing to watch her moan and tremble as your hips and fingers brought her closer and closer to climax. “We can do whatever we want.”

She came, her body spasming rhythmically, her eyes rolling back into her head with a loud moan. You continued to thrust into her and rub her sensitive button until she was gritting her teeth and shuddering intensely. Then you stopped, bringing your hips to a halt with the dildo still inside her, releasing her clit from your fingers and cupping her face in one hand, letting her relax the weight of her head into you.

“And I’ll never let anyone hurt you, Maki,” you finished.

She gasped for air, her crimson eyes finally opening to meet yours. “I know,” she said, darting forward to kiss you on the lips. “Now it’s your turn.”

You raised an eyebrow. “My turn?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I’m not gonna be selfish. Take your pants off.”

You chuckled at her tone, sliding the strap-on out of her carefully, and removing it from you to toss it to the side, onto the floor. “I’ll clean that up later,” you declared, turning back to Maki with a tiny smile as you unbuttoned your pants and yanked them off yourself.

Maki suddenly took you by the shoulders and spun you around to push you into the plush chair next to your desk, moving to straddle your waist and kiss the side of your neck. You made a small noise of surprise at her boldness. “Feisty little thing, aren’t you?”

You weren’t expecting her to get off the chair and kneel in front of you, pulling your panties down off your legs and pushing your thighs apart just as you had done to her. You licked your lips in delight and watched, hands interlaced behind your head, as she moved to plant a kiss on your inner thigh, and another, and another, getting closer and closer to your dripping sex.

When she finally took you into her mouth, you moaned at the warm, slippery sensation against your most sensitive parts. She took her time sliding her tongue up and down between your folds, spreading your fluids around until your breathing grew heavy, arousal flooding your veins.

Then her mouth found your clit and began to suck, her tongue flickering rapidly over the tiny button and making your hips shudder. You reached a hand down to thread your fingers through her hair, caressing her head while her mouth moved against you. The pleasure building in your core had you panting within minutes.

When she slipped a finger inside you, pushing it in and out and massaging your inner walls at the same time as her mouth and tongue worked their magic on your clit, you groaned in ecstasy, unable to keep your hips still. But she kept up with your rocking and swaying, not pausing for a second, and you felt your orgasm quickly approaching.

Once it finally hit you, your body tensed and you moaned nonstop, gripping her hair in your fingers as if you were holding on for dear life. She didn’t stop until you’d let out a strangled grunt and started shaking.

Releasing you, she rose up to kiss you while you relaxed, basking in the afterglow. You could taste yourself on her tongue, and you moaned into her mouth, pushing your tongue against hers and sliding your hands up and down her bare sides to make her let out a contented sigh.

Then she broke off from the kiss, slumping forward into your lap and wrapping her arms around you. Her weight was heavy on top of you, but comforting and warm at the same time, and you gently stroked her back as she lay against you, head tucked under your chin, eyes fluttering closed.

“I mean it, Maki,” you murmured to her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Mean what?” She mumbled back, her face pressed into your shoulder.

“That I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”

She sighed, leaning into you, falling silent for a moment, listening to the rain and wind that beat against the roof. Then, finally, she nodded. “I know.”

Brushing your fingers through her hair, you announced, “Let’s leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

She looked up, bright red eyes wide. “So soon?”

“Remember, you’re supposed to be assassinating me tonight,” you reminded her with a smirk. “Your clan will be looking for you by tomorrow afternoon.”

“You’re right,” she sighed. “Can I ask where we’re going?”

“Do you trust me?”

Silently, she nodded.

“Then I’ll explain that on the way there tomorrow. I’ve already packed my car with the essentials. The rest…” You looked around your study with a hint of sadness. “Well, I guess I’ll have to say goodbye to the rest.”

“Will you miss it?” Maki asked.

You shook your head, with a slight pout in your lip. “Nah. The only thing I couldn’t bear to part with is you.”

Maki stared into your eyes with a soft crimson gaze. Then your lips had joined together again in another slow, gentle kiss. You weren’t sure who had even leaned in first. But it didn’t matter.

“You and I can share my bed tonight,” you told her. “There’s plenty of room. And tomorrow, crack of dawn, we’ll be off. Just you and me.”

Maki leaned her head into your chest. And she nodded, smiling at last, and breathing the words, “Thank you.”


End file.
